


Happy Holidays

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Surprising, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Chase is not one for the Holidays... he hates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! -Omi is a female and 20 years old.

Omi smiles at Chase widely when she got to his liar. “What is do you want young monk?” Chase asked looking down at her.

            “I came by to wish you a Happy Holidays.” She smiles widely holding a gift box behind her.

            Chase snorted, “I’m not interested in this ridiculous holidays. Just foolish thoughts to get ridiculous materials.” He had one of his cat warriors walking by to get petted by him. He hates the Holidays. All this ridiculous ideas and the meaning of family and love made him sick to his stomach. He hates it.

            The young female kept smiling, “Are you sure you don’t want my gift to you?”

            “Young one, I have everything.”

            “Except for this.” Omi smiles widely. “Please.”

            “Very well.” The Overlord sighs, “Stay over dinner and I’ll open it.”

            “Okay.” She follows him to the dining room.

            After dinner, Omi handed him the gift box. “What is it?” Chase shook the box being very curious. He heard something go up and down.

            “Open it.” She smiles widely.

            Chase rolled his eyes as he untied the bow and rip the paper to see a white box. He opens the box to see another box. He arched his eyebrow at his girlfriend, “Really?”

            She giggles, “Open it.”

            He sighs getting the small box and opening it. His eyes widen seeing two tiny blue socks. It had baby powder scent and small decorative designs on it. Taking a few moments to realized what’s going he quickly looks over to his lover who was smiling widely. “Omi…” He spoke softly.

            “Yes,” She smiles widely getting a hug by her lover.

            “How long?”

            “I found out last month.” Omi said being so happy seeing her lover’s expression, “I wanted to make sure and I wanted to give you a shocking surprise.”

            Chase kissing her on the lips and press his hand on her belly, “Very shocking, indeed.”

            “Are you happy with your gift?”

            “Happy? I’m thrill.” He said kissing her on the lips.

            “Wo ai ni, Chase.” She kissing him back.

            He presses his forehead against her, “Wo ai ni, Omi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
